witchfandomcom-20200224-history
Hay Lin
Hay Lin is a member of W.I.T.C.H., a group of teenage girls who make up the Guardians, the people who guard Kandrakar, the center of the universe, from evil. Hay Lin is Chinese. Hay Lin is the "H" in W.I.T.C.H., anagram of the girls' names. She is voiced by Liza del Mundo in the animated series of the same name. Profile Hay Lin (age 13) and the youngest of the group was born on June 4, thus bearing the sign of the Gemini, and was raised in the town of Heatherfield. She is feisty, confident, cheerful and full of energy, and very optimistic and determined. Hay Lin is something of a free spirit: she's absent-minded, but at the same time extremely creative, talented and insightful when it comes to people around her. She loves to draw, paint, and sketch. It is no surprise that her favorite subject in school is art. She has a sense of humor rivaling that of Irma's. She can be considered a slight comic-alien geek at heart because of her love to collect comics and alien collectables. She enjoys just about anything related to science fiction, air, or art. Her quirky style spills into dialect as well, with idiosyncratic expressions like "cosmic", "spacious" (in place of more mainstream options like "cool") and "weirdific". In the Spanish version of the comic, she often exclaimed: "Yap!" Hay Lin is not superb at Physical Education, as shown when she herself once says she shall need to get into shape after running. Her family owns a Chinese restaurant called the Silver Dragon where she often works at to help her family out. She has a habit of writing people's names, dates, numbers and anything else that might come in handy on the back of her hand or arm so she does not forget anything important during one of her creative brainstorms. Later on, she begins to wear dental braces, which an important plot element in the TV series (T is for Trauma). She has a huge crush on the new boy in town, Eric Lyndon, who likes her just as much. Hay Lin had her first kiss with Eric. Powers Hay Lin is the Guardian of air in both the Comic and the TV Show and her signature color is silver, indigo, or periwinkle. 'Guardian Outfit' While Taranee's uniform is more fit for mobility, Hay Lin's seems to put emphasis on grace and freedom. However, it is also the most revealing. It consists of a small, teal cropped top whose sleeves curl around her shoulders, and a knee-length skirt that splits at the sides, revealing most of her legs. A beaded cord is tied around the waistband, similar to how she wears skirts in her civilian clothes. She sports purple Mary Janes, as well, and unlike the other Guardians, who wear leggings, she wears turquoise and green socks. In the New Power Arc, her uniform seems to be loosely based on a cheongsam. Her top appears to be the upper half of a cheongsam mixed with a halter top. Her skirt has grown long and wispy, and the beaded cords are gone. Instead, they are replaced with matching purple bands that hug her rib area. She also has more bands around her arms, except these are teal colored, and she has black fingerless gloves. Her hair has grown longer and parts of it are styled into traditional Chinese buns. Elemental Abilities Hay Lin has Power over Air and can manipulate aspects of said element, including wind and clouds, she can even turn her breath into a weapon for both versions. Hay Lin can move objects using her elemental power, and, in the comic book, she is the only member of the group who can fly both in and out of her Guardian form, but can temporarily give others the ability to fly. In the TV show, all the Guardians can fly, but still, Hay Lin is the one who can fly the highest and quickest among them. She can conjure clouds and even use her power to soundproof rooms, as she did in the Nerissa and Phobos Arcs, respectively. She can also create windstorms and tornadoes, though she does the latter more in the TV Show. In the TV show, Hay Lin has shown an ability to control the temperature of the air, and often uses this power to freeze enemies. She can also create air bubbles for traveling underwater and can hear things on the wind because of the soundwaves that travel through the air. When she's excited, she involutary flies up (in the TV series). It should also be noted that Hay Lin has been known to talk to the Air and that it has even responded, in a sense. Advanced Elemental Abilities Hay Lin can recall a person's memories by listening to their favorite music and creating sonogramms with the sound to show them the images of their past, and also learn the history of an object by the sound it makes. She can also get the history of an object by touching it and closing her eyes. When she does this, she is feeling the atmospheres the object was in and how it was touched. In the TV Show, Hay Lin is the only one who can become invisible and make other things invisible. In the comics, all the girls can become invisible, and Will was actually the first one to find out how to do so. At some point Hay Lin has managed to do shape shifting. Also in the TV Show, she was capable of Empathic Precognition; if she's thinking strongly of someone before she sleeps, she can see what will happen to them in the future, like she did with Elyon before her coronation. With her friends by her side she can't give up. Once again, her grandmother, Yan Lin, who use to be the former guardian of Air also has the same exact powers as her granddaughter. When she becomes one with the air dragon in "Z Is For Zenith", she becomes an air-like being with her pigtails swirling around her like a cyclone. Hay Lin, with her power over air has the ability to: * Aerokinesis: Power over Air and can manipulate aspects of said element * Conjure clouds (summoning them) *Create windstorms and tornadoes * Control temperature of air *Freeze people and objects *Create airbubbles for travelling underwater * Possess the power of Super Hearing *Recall other peoples memories * Make herself and others completely invisible * Use Empathic Precognition '(Also seen as Premenitions) *Suck the air and wind out of living beings *Create a multitude of shapes out of air such as weapons, animals and creatures *Manipulate and control steam (as it is a form of a gas element) *Greatly strengthened and amplified agility and flight *Create highly destructive windstorms, whirlwinds, tornadoes and storms. * Manipulate and control the weather and surrounding climate at will *Recall memories from the sounds of objects *Soundproof rooms *Shape shifting *Use wind to move objects *Use her breath as a weapon *Act as an empath *Read the history of an object by touching it and closing her eyes *Transmute objects *'Invisibility *Shoot silver beams of energy from her hands *Manipulate aspects of said element *Use her breath as ice *Use air shields *Shoot air blasts at her opponents *Use her breath as wind *Control air vortexes *Give others and herself the ability to fly *Communicate with the air *Explore the atomaphere and the memories of the past, depending on the location she's in *Near-immortality Hay Lin powers, as her status as a Guardian include: *Flight *Glamouring *Teleportation However, she gains more later in the series. In the comic special, the Core of Kandrakar, Hay Lin, if she could pick another element besides her power over air, chose Cornelia's element of earth, and used this power briefly to turn a monster into straw before gaining her powers over air once more. Character history Before W.I.T.C.H. Before becoming a Guardian, Hay Lin worked at her family's restaurant and went to school. She would often goof around in her classes and try to turn every project she got into something creative, even if her teachers didn't approve of it. Once, she was assigned the task of making a simple kite for a school project. She decided to make an overly fancy Chinese dragon kite and spent all night working on it. Her teacher failed her before Hay Lin even had a chance to fly it because her teacher assumed it would not fly on its own and that it was far too heavy to even lift off the ground. Luckily for Hay Lin, her connection to the element of Air (even though she didn't know it) was established long before she became a Guardian, and her kite turned out to be the only one in the class that managed to fly. It is slightly ironic that she is the Guardian of Air. While the show and comics use the Greek Elements, (Air, Water, Earth, and Fire), Hay Lin is a person of Chinese culture, and Air is not one of the five Chinese Elements. Instead they are Earth, Fire, Water, Wood and Metal. Love Life Hay Lin fell in love with Eric Lyndon who is the grandson of astronomer Zachary Lyndon. He owns an electric scooter and also loves playing basketball with the other boys. They first met when Hay Lin's sling bag accidentally got caught on Eric's scooter and dragged her along with it. When she got up, she accidentally spilled the ice cream on him. Hay Lin and Eric's parents, Charles and Louise Lyndon, first met when Hay Lin unintentionally spilled the soup on them while dining in Silver Dragon. It's alluded to by both Hay Lin and Eric that his parents don't exactly like her because they think she's 'weird'. When Eric's parents decided to move to another place, they would temporarily be far from each other, but they visit each other a lot and talk to one another via webcam on their computers. It's shown that they're still dating in the Ragorlang Arc, so there may be some hope for them yet, though she also seems to like Liam from the Teach 2B WITCH saga. They're still in contact with each other. Also, in the "WITCH on stage" special, Hay Lin made a blog of how their play is going and Eric (username: starry night) commented about it. Despite her relationship with Eric, Hay Lin later on falls in love with Liam who unfortunately for her is in love with a girl named Mariko. In Issue 103 Hay Lin falls in love with a boy named Vincent who is part of a vampire-like rock band. She tries everything to get his attention to even changing her personality. This worries the girls as they see Hay Lin is not herself anymore, after Vincent kisses her on the cheek and pressures her to buy an instrument she doesn't want to Irma tries to confront her but fails. Hay Lin uses her magic to look at her best for Vincent Birthday party only to find out Vincent is dating another girl from the band. Trivia *She is in the same class as Irma and Taranee. *Her favorite subject in school is Art. *Her favorite colour is light blue. *Hay Lin is the only member of W.I.T.C.H. that doesn't have a sibling. *Her hobbies are drawing, designing clothes, science fiction stuff, and collecting comic books. *She likes flying, a good comic book, and when she got away from her braces (although she got very used to them after a time). *She hates waitressing the customers in a busy time at The Silver Dragon. *She absolutely hates when a pin breaks while sewing. *Her favorite music is Karmilla and Japanese pop. Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Humans Category:Earth Category:Heatherfield